Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Enterprise systems quite often use multiple enterprise resource planning (ERP) systems. As an illustrative example, an ERP system may be used as a human resources (HR) system, and a separate ERP installation may be used as a financial services system. This is not an uncommon configuration since HR systems are typically de-centrally owned and require a different security policy than the financial services system. In another scenario, a single ERP system may be partitioned into different systems.
In order to consolidate their data operations, enterprises may migrate their separate data systems into a single database system such as the SAP HANA® database product, which is an in-memory database system having integrated analytics capability. The enterprise customer, for example, may migrate their separate ERP systems into separate database schemas in the single database system. For example, a database schema may be defined for the HR system and another different database schema may be defined for the financial services system.
Data modeling is a tool used by the enterprise customer so they can understand and use the data that is accumulated in their data systems, such as their HR system and their financial services system. In the scenario where there is consolidation of previously separate data systems into a single database system, it is important that data modeling capability is not compromised and remains accessible to the enterprise customer.